Talk:Computer Terminal
Post-Scratch terminal postitions Presumed Layouts for post-scratch session terminals - There are several Layouts that are probable or at least possible. To narrow them down we should make a list of hints left or thrown around on the scratched session's players. *Hussie that John and Jake have the same Initials, JE. As in Junior Ectobiologist. *The fragmented pane on the Sburb and Sgrub logo are, in the terminals, used to identify both the first to enter the medium and the Ectobiologist of the session, as far as we were shown. This may be because the first player to enter has more time to explore and advance in the echeladder than other players. The most probable are: From topright, anticlockwise - Order of appearance | Preserved households, Flipped horizzontally |} troll terminal layout If we onserve the connections between the trolls that already have a spot on the terminal layout, then this is the only set up that works. At least to me it has always been this. Do you guys see any other ways to make it work? Because we might as well include them into the layout, maybe with a grey background indicating that it hasn't been shown explicitly |} BitterLime 17:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think now is a good time to bring up a possible merger between this page and the Homestuck Interface Device page. :Also this picture is on that page. : :Also I think it would be easier to visualise when their connections are laid out too. : :Also the top and bottom halves can be thought of as two counter-clockwise loops of the two teams. The Light6 17:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh great, that picture means this order has been pretty much accepted already anyway, so I'd say we do it. And I also agree that the pages should be merged. Which one do you think is the better page name out of the two? Feel free to suggest a new page name too. Oh an arrows seem like a good idea, although the ones you added there look a bit scrawny.BitterLime 17:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say merge the other into this, and keep the title as "Computer Terminals". Although arguably more descriptive, "Sburb/Sgrub Terminals" (suggested on the other talk page) feels... I dunno, crude? I'm not sure. I just know I don't really like it : / I guess another alternative would be "Exile Terminals", although since this article also has the ectobiological one on it, I find myself coming back round to the more general "Computer Terminals" Push Terminals? Well the Loading Screen page just got a make over so out of curiosity I decided to see what was the 143rd item on the loading screen and it is "Conceptualizing Push Terminals". This immediately made me think of the Terminals the Exiles use because of how exactly they work eg. they "push" the players into certain actions, etc and could be described as psychologically "pushing" them. The Light6 06:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Of course, unless like Pete Abrams Andrew Hussie has the strip planned out decades in advance, the loading screen was invented before the terminals; it might just be a coincidence. The 134th item in the list is "Instituting Circuit Generators", for comparison. ::Well Hussie does plan out many things in advance and there was only about 1 month/113 pages between the loading screen being seen and the introduction of the Computer Terminals. So yeah it wouldn't take that much planning advance for that. The Light6 07:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :May want to check those numbers again - the number "12" is missing from the Loading Screen page. Universalperson 00:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)